


Strawberries

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries will cure a variety of illnesses, including failed-transformation-induced-headaches. [Spoilers for volume 10.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Gold eyes narrowed as they met their reflection in the vanity mirror, and D picked another strawberry off the plate before him. His grandson and the pets were asleep, lulled by incense. He had all the time in the world for this. There was no rush at all.

Which made it all the more frustrating that it wasn't _working._

The spell was one to change his form to something suitable for his purpose: the fact that he was still in his _own_ form told him nothing he didn't all ready know.

In his centuries among humanity, he had picked up a few habits that, while not bad, were a touch unusual. Explaining himself to inanimate objects as though they were animals that would understand was one of them.

"I am well aware that this is the best form to be in if I wish to protect my grandson," Another strawberry vanished, then another. "However, I have wish to be a mere protector. My son was corrupted by those he chose to consort with, and I didn't realise until it was too late. My grandson wishes to expose himself now," His lips thinned. _"Without_ my presence. I need a form that will allow me to remain by his side without suspicion. A _pet,_ for lack of a better word, something he would trust and love."

The air around him sighed, as if to ask _Well why didn't you SAY so?_ then cracked as the spell took effect.

Gold eyes widened as they met their reflection in the vanity mirror, and D snapped them shut as though that would stop the dizziness.

He'd known the spell would change the structure of his body, but he hadn't really put it in physical terms. Not in terms of bones and flesh. So he hadn't expected - he wasn't prepared for - he didn't...

Bones crunched and shifted and merged and shrunk. Silk tightened against his skin, melted, and started to sprout fur. The world dropped away from his feet, and he lurched forwards, hands pressed against the dressing table until his body crumpled down onto it.

For the first time in his very long life, D fainted.

Black eyes fluttered open to meet their reflection in the vanity mirror, and D very calmly started working through every curse word he could think of.

The fact that all that emerged from his mouth was a stream of "Kyu kyu kyu kyu," did not improve his mood any.

D looked like a _pear._ A pear with fur and webbed feet and bat wings and a rabbit's head. And what looked suspiciously like a devil's horns and tail.

He was about to return to his true form and vent his wrath more productively, when he actually tore his attention away from his reflection and looked at the world around him.

More specifically, on the plate of strawberries to his right.

Not only was D roughly the shape of a pear, but he was roughly the same _size._ One of those strawberries looked to be about as large as his _head._

D smiled slowly. Perhaps there _were_ advantages to this shape after all.


End file.
